Undignified
by Our-Last-Hope
Summary: Katara has been pulled into an arranged marriage at the north pole but none of her family is their to object. UM...I'm going away for a week and I'll try to get the next chapter up before then.
1. Chapter 1: Now what?

**.:.Undignified.:.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar if I did the world would be a much better place. :)_

**Chapter 1: Now What**

Katara heard the que for her to walk down the isle, more tears poured down her eyes. "Stop, don't let them take me... please don't make me do this" she pleaded with Aang. her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she cried in his shoulder. He was rubbing her back tenderly,"I don't want to make you do this, Katara but there is no choice". "Yes there is...there has to be. Please, Aang, I don't want to get married to that selfish jerk."

Aang thought about their choices 'we could walk out now and face all the gaurds , gaurdng the sanctuary...' or ' we...acctully I could objet the wedding for sokka' darn it... why couldn't Sokka be here, he just had to go off traviling the world with suki when the war ended. And then her dad could have protested...which he probally would have, but her died in the fight with Ozai. Tears began to for in Aangs eyes just the thought, Katara lost her dad to the fire lord, now both her parents were gone and shes being forced to marry some-one she hates not to metion she doesn't even know.

Katara heard her name being called to go out and grasped onto Aang more tightly -if that was even possible- "Don't make me do this" she said. "I don't want to but think if we run off together ..." he blushed and paused think of how awkward that sounded and continued when Katara didn't seem to take notice "the whole north pole would be after us".

_BANG!_ the door to the closet burst open and an angry no wait extremelly angry women was standing in the doorway. Katara and Aang sqiunted when the light poured through into the closet. Just then Katara relized how wrong this must have looked to the grooms mother. She and Aang quickly let go of each other and blushed at the thought of what they were doing. Before the could do anything they heard a sharp angry voice fill the air which made their spines tingle " GUARDS!" . Four big waterbenders walked into the room, two grabbed Aang and the other two grabbed Katara and began to lead her away towards the isle. Katara didn't fight them she new that if she did she would dishoner her whole water tribe even more.

Aang stared as the guards roughly leaded Katara towards the isle. All the tears he was holding back began to pour down his face. He had to keep control though. His eyes met with Katara's just for a split second as she glanced over her shoulder. He loved her eyes, they seemed to dance whenever he looked at her like the waves that wash up on a sandy beach and the beautiful azure color made her eyes seem like the whole ocean was in them. But know when his wyes would probally last meet hers they were dull, sad, the danceing was gone and the ocean had dried up. He could no longer take it "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" he yelled "CAN"T YOU SEE SHE DOESN'T WANT THIS...ARE YOU BLIND!?" . Katara looked over one more time to see Aang kicking one guard and elbowing the other. More guards came in and grabbed Aang fresh tears poured down her eyes. Her best friend was risking his life for her happiness she didn't deserve this especially because he's the avatar he should worry about more important things. "Aang No!" she yelled "STOP!...I don't want you to get hurt." Katara bended some water from a vase and froze her guards feet to the floor giveing her only a minute to act. She ran towards Aang and began to fight them off beside him.

Katara distracted the guards while Aang shoved them in earth wholes they made a pretty good team yet they always had. Once the guards were taken care of they ran to Appa and climed on before more people could attack. They took off into the sky and Katara looked back towards the city. Then she looked back to Aang and said "now what?"

-----------------------------------

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so please review I want to now how it is and wether I should continue. Thanks -KAT**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journal PT 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar if I did well..._

**Chapter 2: The Journal part 1**

Aang shrugged

"Where are we going to go they are probably already chasing after us."

"Yea just like Zuko used to...just when we thought we were done" Katara replied with a sigh.

"Aang thanks a lot...I really don't deserve a friend like you".

She leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Katara what are you talki-" he turned to her, only in time to have her warm lips pressed firmly against his. Their eyes went wide they jerked back, the darkness hid their massive blushes **(A/N lets just say their faces could have been mistaken for tomatoes)**

"OH! SPIRITS AANG I'm sorry!" she gasped

"you must have...um...well...yea er turned...um...ek!" She made many frantic hand gestures to show what happened which Aang couldn't help but laugh at.

After a very awkward silence Aang finally spoke up

"the sun is setting and I think we are far enough away from the North Pole I think we should set up camp somewhere Appa's getting tired".

"Yea I guess your right" Katara said half asleep.

"LOOK!" Aang practically yelled which caused Katara to jump up in alarm.

"I'm Awake" she yelled.

"I found Land!" Aang said taking Appa down. The island was small not even a square mile but it was covered in forest dense enough to hide them. They landed and Katara set up her old tent

"gee this brings back memories" she said. She took out her sleeping bag but as she unrolled it a small leather-bound book fell out.

"My old journal" she gasped which caused Aang to look up. Before she could think to pick it up Aang had snatched it.

"Ooohhh what's in this" he teased holding it up in the air (he was now taller then Katara by a couple inches and found enjoyment in teasing her.) "

Never mind that's a dumb question I already know" Katara froze

"y-you do?" she said eyes growing wider.

"Yep, Katara and Haru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S- oomph" Katara put a hand over his mouth.

"Nope not even close" she said with a grin.

**PART 2**

Katara snatched the journal from him before he could say another word. He snapped out of his trance

"Jet?" Aang asked quietly.

"EW no" Katara replied disgusted.

"Then who?" Aang asked.

"It's none of your business and why are you so interested anyway" she looked at him Aang blushed

"Um...Id- sshhhhh" there was a rustling noise in the bushes. They stood there in anticipation of whatever was going to pop out at them

"Hello Avatar" a familiar voice said coldly.

"General Fong" **(sp?) **Aang questioned.

"Ah you have a keen memory Aang" the General stepped out of the bushes.

"Men this is the Avatar, the one I told you about" fifteen earthbenders stepped out and grabbed Aang and Katara

"oomph" "hey waddya-" Katara and Aang said at the same time.

"Take the prisoners to the ship, cell 4 and as for his girlfriend cell 7".

"PRISONERS?!" Katara yelled

"GIRLFRIEND?!" Aang blushed.

-------------

**A/N ok yea i merged the two parts si its easier for you and me. Thank you- KAT**

**I would comment on all your wonderful reviews but my parents are bugging me to get off so i will do that later -Thank you so much!! **

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

_Disclaimer:I don't own avatar..._ and I'm in a rush so bear with me please.

Before they could say "Appa" shackles were clamped tightly around their wrists, this had obviously been planned, they had enough men and apparently the right materials seeing that neither Aang nor Katara could break through them. 'But if this was planned how did he know we were going to hide here, maybe there's a reason this small island wasn't on the map.' Katara thought to her self ' What if this was all planned ever since we won the war." "Katara are you ok?" Aang asked noticing that she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going or for that even that she was walking. "Hmm" she said awakening from her thoughts. The men pushed Katara and Aang forward roughly "oomph... Gee this is a wonderful way to spend our time since we finally ended the war." Katara said sarcastically. The men led them to the center of the forest Katara stopped dead in her tracks. "Hey why do you want us anyway" she questioned. The general laughed "No worries you'll see". The man leading Katara shoved her forward, Katara not entirely prepared fell onto her knees. The man grabbed her by the neck "Don't hurt her" Aang yelled at him. "Oh would you rather me hurt you" he said cracking his knuckles. Aang looked down at his feet and paused "yes" he answered with confidence and looking straight into the mans eyes, they widened in surprise and anger. "Fine then" he said walking towards Aang, staring him down coldly.


	4. Chapter 4: Reasons

**HI! everyone sorry its been so long I just got a little typed in THIS IS NOT****the whole chapter 4 so I will be addeding more to this page when I get a chance hopefully before vacation. I'll try and fix all the mistakes later. Thank you so much for bearing with me! ok well enough of this on with the story!**

* * *

Katara closed her eyes she couldn't bare to watch. The man began to charge at Aang until general Fong yelled

"ENOUGH!"

Katara let out a sigh of relief but it stopped short when Fong added

"Save it for later"

smiling wickedly. 'Great now where going to be beaten or Aang is gee this is wonderful...why is this even happening-" Katara was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Fong's (now getting annoying voice) yell

"Welcome to my humble ship"

with his arms outstreched. Aang gave a fake cough at that last comment by the General when he saw a massive clad iron ship towering above him. Katara giggled but stopped when the general glared at them.

"Take them to their cells!" he orderd. Katara and Aang were roughly led down a series of hallways and stairs which they tried to remember in hope of escape. They soon came upon a hallway of cells lucky for them cells 4 and 7 were almost right across from each other. Before they knew it they were thrown into the cells and the 'doors' were slammed in their faces.

* * *

** yea well more will be added to this page so I'll try as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5 bye

Hi, Kate has been banned from the computer she is on way to much typing her stupid story so we are taking her off for a while but she said someone can pick up the story...but it may not be the same as hers

-her dad


End file.
